Greensleeves
by Sick and Twisted Barbie Girl
Summary: READ THE %^$* STORY ALREADY! :) 2nd chapter is done! woo hoo!!!!!!!It LOADED!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THAT FOR HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Kryptonite

Kriptonite

Greensleeves

Chapter 1: Kriptonite

Disclaimer-

The song Kriptonite is (by Three Doors Down. I don't own any of the characters (except in the land of no copyrights) Tamora Pierce does.

A/N-

This is my first song fic so please r&r. I hope everyone likes it if the $h!t`I' thing loads. Hehe. ☺ON WITH THE FIC! ☺

"Kel! Wait!" I shouted as she dashed down the hall. "Ow!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, scattering my books everywhere. Kel spun around as I fell. I grabbed my ankle wincing in pain. "Neal! Are you okay?" She kneeled on the ground next to me. I probed my ankle with my gift healing it as I did. "It's not broken. Just sprained a little." "Good." She leaned forward, and kissed me. I jumped (well, not really jumped more like scooted back six inches). "What the %&$@ did you do that for, Kel?!" "I-I thought…you…" She broke off and ran down the hall back the way we came. "Kel! Come back!" No use.

I crawled around the floor trying to gather up all my books. When I did I stood up and put a little weight on my foot. I hobbled down the hall to my class thinking about Kel. I WAS in love with Kel but she had surprised me! Not fair!

Later that same night I lay in bed images of Kel floating through my head. I rolled over and tried to sleep. After what seemed like years I stood up. This wasn't working. I stood up and opened the window; I easily slipped out into the gardens.

~I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,~

~I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time,~

~I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,~

~I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah~

I lay down on a spot of soft grass and stared at the moonless sky. It was as if someone had put a black, velvet drape over the world. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I lay there in the perfumed garden. I soon fell asleep under that giant drape.

~I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,~

~After all I knew it had to be something to do with you,~

I dreamed. I saw Kel, run down the hall, I saw her kiss me. I saw her as she ran down the hall, holding back tears. Then I was out of my body and beside Kel. She ran into her room and flung herself onto her bed. She let the tears run freely down her cheeks as she hit a pillow. Each time she hit the pillow I saw her tear-streaked face. "But Cleon told me he loved me!" she sobbed. My dream slowly faded, until it was just a dark violet void around me. "Tell her." Said a vaguely familiar woman's voice. I saw a glimpse of red hair then I was pulled out of my dream.

I heard the snap of a twig behind me and sat up. Someone was standing there, and it looked like Kel. "Kel?" I said. "Neal? Oh Neal, I should never have-" I interrupted her saying, "No Kel, I'm sorry. I should have told you… I love you Kel." 

~I really don't mind what happens now and then,~

~As long as you'll be my friend at the end~

We lay there, in each other's arms, watching the start of a new day. She leaned her head on my chest as I leaned up against a decorative statue.

~If I go crazy then will you still~

~Call me Superman~

~If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand~

~I'll keep you by my side with my superman might~

~Kryptonite~

We eventually went back to our rooms, but not before kissing each other a passionate goodbye. 

Later, during training Lord Wyldon, decided to have us all run the wall five times in the heat. A few people (especially Cleon) complained loudly so it was changed to seven laps. Wonderful. 

~You called me strong; you called me weak,~

~But still your secrets I will keep,~

~You took for granted all the times I never let you down~

~You stumbled in and bumped your head,~

~Not for me then you would be dead,~

~I picked you up and put you back on solid ground,~

We were on our fourth lap when Kel tripped over her sword. She tried to roll be she got tangled in her sword, and went side ways. "Kel!!" I yelled. Her legs went over first and so did most of her upper body. She stopped falling only because one of her hands had managed to grab onto part of the wall. I ran over to the edge and grabbed onto her arm. "Neal! Help!" She yelled. 

~If I go crazy then will you still~

~Call me Superman~

~If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand~

~I'll keep you by my side with my superman might~

~Kryptonite... Yeah!!~

Somehow I managed to pull her back onto the wall. I helped her stand up and wrapped my arms around her waist. We kissed. Right there, in front of everyone. People were just coming out of the shock of seeing Kel fall. A few of them rushed over to us.

~If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman~

~If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand~

~I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,~

~Kryptonite~

I wonder what Lord Wyldon will say.


	2. She Loves You

She Loves You

Greensleeves

Chapter 2: She Loves You

A/N

At first it's still in Neal's pov but then it changes. Uh... Oh yeah! The question you've all been asking, WHAT WILL LORD WYLDON SAY? Is answered here. Heehee. Sorry it took so long… It took a while to find a good song. This one isn't as good as the first… Oh well… LONG, VERY ok… Why did I do that? I would like to thank [**Adara**][1], naavi0, [****][2]Miyako-Yolei-Izumi, [****][3]Saphron, Sophie, DestinyGoddess, [****][4]Cassidelia, [****][5]Magelet, Britt, Onua, [****][6]the freke next door (do not! N/K or C/K 4eva!!!!), [****][7]sofiechick, [****][8]Aurora, Gemma, [**Sailor Lillith V**][9], sorrel, Carina and Kelsey McCartney

for their opinions on Kriptonite… Ok well… READ!!!!!!!

Surrender

All characters belong to Her Most Imperial Majesty; the Most Best Author To Ever Grace This Planet with Her Work, The One and Only Tamora Pierce. The song 'She Loves You' is Ó by The Beatles.

Kel and I stood on the wall in an embrace. Everyone was well, shocked at what had just happened. Finally, someone had the courage to walk over to us. Cleon. He said, "Good for you man. You finally found someone who's not in your dreams!" He burst into laughter and bent over unable to stop. "Your DEAD Cleon!" He jumped forward and swung his fist at Cleon. "Queenscove! Your in enough trouble with-with this fraternizing than to have you start fighting! Mindelan, I have always suspected you would try something like this! You to come with me. The rest of you FINISH RUNNING!" He walked toward the winding steps. We clasped our hands together, determined to face whatever happened.

****

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~~*@*~

As I walked down the hall heading towards the hall towards the practice courts, I heard yells. They were coming from Lord Wyldon's office. "You CAN'T do that! It's not fair!" "But we LOVE each other!" I stopped to listen to the next part of the conversation. "Mindelan, Queenscove, you to are not to see or speak to each other for the rest of the year." Suddenly the door was flung open; I jumped backwards, surprised. "Ah. Lady Alanna. I should have suspected you. You're always putting foul ideas in everyone's heads. Please let me by while I escort these children to their rooms."

****

You think you've lost your love

Well, I saw her yesterday-yi-yay

It's you she's thinking of

And she told me what to say-yi-yay

"What do you MEAN you wont do anything!" I screamed at Jonathan's face. "Under normal circumstances I would do something but, we can't have students acting like us." I glared at him. Wyldon tried to stifle a laugh behind me. "You shut up! This IS your fault! You can't do this!" "I believe he just did, my Lady" Lord Wyldon said. "I hate you BOTH!" I screamed in their faces, radiating anger in every direction. I stormed out the door, slamming it hard behind me.

I half ran down the halls, looking for Kel's room. I finally found her room and knocked on the door. "Kel?" I said. "Go AWAY!" she loudly replied. "Kel! I NEED to talk to you!" "Fine!" There was a click as the latch was undone. I turned the knob and stepped inside. I sat down on a chair. She was siting on her bed, her face streaked with tears.

"Oh. Its you." She said, her throat sounding scratchy from her crying. "Kel, I know this is going to be hard, but-" "You DON'T know!" "Now Kel, settle down… As I was saying, this will be hard." I paused, clearing my throat. "That's NOT what you said." "Kel. Stop. You can live through this. There's just a year or so till you are knighted. You just have to wait till then. You just have to cooperate with Jon-King Jonathan and Lord Wyldon. I'm gonna go try to talk to Jonathan." I finished my little speech. Finally Kel replied, "I can't wait THAT long!!!!" "Kel, If I can help it, it wont be half that long. Now where is Neal's room?" "Three doors down the hall to the right."

****

She says she loves you

and you know that can't be bad

Yes, she loves you

and you know you should be glad

I walked down the hall to Neal's door and rapped on the door. "What?" he said loudly, but not quite as angry as Kel. "I need to talk to you." I said. He slowly opened the door, showing me his puffy red eyes. His cheeks had the mark of someone who had been crying. I reached up and placed two fingers on each temple. The tips of my fingers turned violet and the swelling immediately went down. 

"Thanks," he said. "What do you want to talk about?" "You and Kel." I answered. "We've had enough of you adults opinions!" He yelled, almost slamming the door in my face but I stopped it in time. "I am against what they are doing to you two!" He opened the door, and again I repeated almost the same speech I had told to Kel. He agreed to what I had said and I left. I would speak to Wyldon as soon as possible, but for the meantime I headed out to the practice courts.

****

She said you hurt her so

She almost lost her mind

And now she says she knows

You're not the hurting kind

I could see Wyldon instructing the pages and squires on their staff fighting on the other side of the courts, so I went to talk to him. I walked over, sheathing my sword in one fluid motion. He turned toward me as I walked over. He ordered the students to continue the pattern.

"Lady Alanna," He spat out my name as if it was a pile of horse dung. I immediately began to get angry, "what do I do to deserve this honorable visit?" Now I was mad. "Shut up. I came here to talk as civilized citizens of Tortall. I need to speak to you about Nealan and Keladry." "I had a feeling they were what this was about. And no I will not let them see each other. Love distracts students from learning." He hissed back to me. "Jon and I weren't distracted from our academic duties when we were in love, we excelled!" A few of the pages were beginning to stare. A violet dome appeared around Wyldon and I, keeping our conversation private. "Well, he was the prince, and you both had your Gift to take care of you." I stormed out of the dome leaving Wyldon trapped inside.

****

She says she loves you

and you know that can't be bad

Yes, she loves you

and you know you should be glad

I sat in my room, polishing my sword when; there was a knock on the door. "Lady? The King wishes to speak to you in his study immediately." I sat up and set my sword down, pausing to clean a spot I had missed. "Lady?" said whomever Jon had sent. I opened the door and stuck my head out. "WHAT?" "Um… The King wishes to speak with you." Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." I shut the door and ran a comb through my tousled hair. I stepped out the door and headed toward Jon's study.

Jon sat at a table in his study reading a legal document. He set it down as I stepped through the door. "Have a seat." He said, motioning to the chair across from him. "Alanna! Why would you do that! Trapping Lord Wyldon in that magic-dome of yours! None of the mages could open it so I had to go down and open it! I know you don't think it's fair that we are separating Nealan and Keladry but you won't get your way by trapping people. You will have to control yourself!" I leaned forward over the table and said, "Jon, wont you do this for me?" He looked at me, leaning over the table. A man could get some ideas…

****

Oo, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

And with a love like that

You know you should be glad

"Alanna!" he said with a half grin. "I told you I would always love you, but I'm MARRIED! I will NOT change my decision just because you think I'm wrong! Now I have some work to do." "Fine you fucking asshole! Go to hell. You know you're doing the wrong thing."I yelled in his face.

****

You know it's up to you

I think it's only fair

Pride can hurt you too

Apologize to her

I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. I half walked half ran to my room. I sat down on one of the chairs and leaned my head back. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke the sun was beginning to slide towards the earth.

I stood up and stretched. I had needed that rest. I looked around the room… so quiet. I couldn't stand it anymore! I had to get AWAY from here! I grabbed my bag from under my bed and started stuffing clothes in it. I left it open on my bed and walked down the hall. I was heading toward the kitchen, but I ended up by the Squire's quarters. I walked down the hall and soon came upon Kel's quarters. I knocked on the door and after a minute it was answered. "Kel, I need to talk to you and Neal for just a moment." We soon got to Neal's door and he came out.

****

Because she loves you

and you know that can't be bad

Yes, she loves you

and you know you should be glad

"Neal, Kel, I can't stand it anymore! I have to get away from here. Jon won't change his mind! Wyldon's being an ass. I'll be back before midwinter. Don't get in any trouble while I'm gone. I won't be here to bail you out." I smiled a weak smile, and continued, "If your together don't get caught!" I said good bye and they headed back to their studies. 

I headed to the kitchen and took what I needed. I went back to my room and grabbed my pack. I strapped my sword to my hip and headed to the stables.

I quickly got my tack and sadled Starshine. I mounted up and headed out the gates to the open, dusty road.

****

Oo, she loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

And with a love like that

You know you should be glad

And with a love like that

you know you should be glad

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=29290
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=46187
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38755
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=31033
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37613
   [6]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=45845
   [7]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=47714
   [8]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=62432
   [9]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=71997



End file.
